IDEA Interview TMNT
by I.E.D.E
Summary: This is the rewrite of the previous version. I wanna interview our favorite turtles about their Idea. Please send me some questions! 2012 series and the interview is in Eve's POV
1. NOTICE

Hi everyone! My name is Evelyn Justified, the supporting character from Master Squad and I'm the MC of the IDEA Interview!

(audiences claps)

Thank you, thank you.

This show is the talk show with one character telling about their IDEA. I hope you know what Plato's Idea is. The one they are dreaming of, their vision. That's what I'm going to interview. Of course, these are all made ups, but I don't have many questions. Will you guys please help me? Making up those questions, I really need your help!

This is the rewrite from the previous version, if you want the original tell me and I will send it via PM.

The first chapter will be the interview with Leo, anyway.


	2. Interview with Leonardo

IDEA Interview Leonardo (rewrite)

**Umm, hello? This is totally a rewrite since erased my story (details on profile). So this one's a rewrite with my main OC, Eve in it. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and this Eve is the one who came from my Pokemon Fanfic, Master Squad. She is NOT the one who will come up in my later fanfic. They have different surname. **

**Special Thanks to; I Love Kittens, TMNT girl, and Scarcrowlovinggirl98**

**Eve's POV**

I'm totally going to do this awesome. Charis didn't gave me this job for nothing. I can do this. I told myself as I climb onto the stage, waving toward the crowd. "Hello everyone! My name is Evelyn and I'm the new MC for the IDEA Interview." I said as I bowed. Let's start with our favorite leader of all time, Leonardo!"

Leo entered the stage, wearing formal. He waved his hand toward the audience. He and I shook hands and we both sat down. "Hello Leonardo, my name is Evelyn Justified." "Nice to meet you, Ms. Justified." "You can address me as Eve, I prefer that name." I said, smiling. "Now let's start with the questions. Do you want to hear the ones from the fans or from me?" He thought for a moment and said 'fans'. I giggled and searched for the card.

"Alright, let's see, ah ha! Here we go, when did you start training for the art of ninjutsu?" I asked. He tapped his chin for a moment. "About when I was 5 or 6." H said. "I don't know the exact age, me and my brothers were very young back then." I nodded. "Then when did you get your katanna blade?" "A year after the basic training. I like my weapons." "I prefer sword-like things too. But my weapon of choice is my dagger." I said. "Daggers are nice, except they are not ninja weapon kind of thing." He said. I agreed.

"Now for the second question, you seem to think Captain Ryan as your idol, is that just for fun, or do you really think him as your hero?" He laughed nervously. "Well I think him as a great hero, and I want to be like him. Those that sound weird, for 15 year old to like a cartoon character?" "No, the author likes Pokemons when she's gonna be 15 this July. And I'm from her Pokemon character too, so don't be embarrassed. There is no such age to give up on something that you like." Leo smiled with gratitude. "I have a question, was that question from the fans?" I nodded. "Yes, is something wrong?" He shook his head. "I was just wondering where in the shell this fan got this quiet embarrassing question that Mikey and Raph will make fun of me for the rest of my life." He said. I heard the crowd roaring with laughter. "I thought it was a great question and I was wondering about that matter too." He shrugged.

"The next question is, oh I love this one, do you think that Donnie and April will go out someday?" "Well no." There was no hesitation and the crowd was laughing hard. I spotted Donnie standing up from his seat. "Hey! Who made that question?" "April doesn't even notice that Donnie likes her." Leo said, completely ignoring his younger brother. "Well now she does, because this will be broadcasted all over Manhattan. Is she here?" Leo shook his head. "It's a shame since her teacher gave her tons of homework." He said, sighing. I laughed a bit then turned to Donnie. "Oh. Sorry Donatello, I just thought it was an interesting question!" The purple clad turtle scowled. "NO IT'S NOT!" He said. "Ignore him please." Leo pleaded.

"Yes, I will. And fans, please forgive me for being so rude to Donatello. Ahhem, What is the hardest part of being the leader?" Leo thought for a moment then said, "Well, obviously leading my brothers, being responsible and I have to protect every single of them. If anything goes wrong, it's my fault. Oh, and Raphael is one of the biggest problems too. He just doesn't listen to me!" Leo complained. I noticed the younger brother in the crowd, frowning. I smirked. "Well, I see Raph growling at you, you should say something to him." Leo looked up at me then turned to the crowd. "Raph, please listen to me. I'm your leader." Raphael sneered at the leader in the blue. "I'm sure leaders don't wear tuxedo and bow tie." He said. Leo looked down at his outfit. Honestly, he looked fine. "They look fine on me and these are very formal. You are wearing them too." Leo said, pointing at Raph's attire. "At least my tie is a clip-on tie." He said. He looked hot in it.

"Please, we should move on. The next one question is; why do you think Master Splinter appointed you as the leader?" I asked. "Well, he said it's because I asked for it but I'm pretty sure there are more reasons." "Then, what is it?" "Probably because I'm the oldest but I think it is also because I care for my family and show them." From the crowd Raph said 'Yeah right' loud enough for me and Leo to hear. "Raphael, please be quiet. And do you think that's all?" Leo tapped his chin and pondered deeply. I could see that with all that wrinkles on his forehead. "Yeah, I think that's it. I'm sorry if I disappointed you. You probably wanted something more cooler, right?" "Nah, that's fine. I wanted ordinary reasons, not super 'wow' reason anyway." I looked down at the cards and smiled. "Well, this is the moment I was waiting for, what is your Idea?"

Leo gently smiled. "I was waiting for that too. My Idea, hmm… let's see, I want a peaceful world, where there no one is fighting for something and no one is hurting anyone. And I also wish there will be a world where me and my family can go up to the surface without people freaking out just because we are giant, mutant, ninja turtles. I also want Raph to be less grumpier." He finished. "In your dream, fearless!" Raph cried out. Leo rolled his eyes slightly. I chuckled. "I'm sure the Author is planning that for her later fanfic." Leo's face brightened. "Which one? Less grumpier Raph?" He asked hopefully. "No… About you guys go up to the surface without people freaking out." I said, sweat dropping. "Well, that was very kind of her." "I know." I smiled.

I peaked at the card. "Well, I got 3 more questions left. What do you think of your siblings?" "Where can I start?" "Donnie." "Donnie, let's see. He's smart. Too smart and always thinks too much. He's gentle, mild, and he doesn't really prefers to fight. I have to admit that he's the perfect role model to be for he's personality for girls who want kind boys." He paused for a moment and then went on, "For Raph, he's too aggressive. He have to be careful about what he's doing. That's all I want from him, I don't want him to get hurt or anything." "He's troublesome, right?" I asked remembering what Paul said to Dawn. "Yeah, you can say that again." I noticed Raph's growl toward both of us. "What about Mikey?" I asked. "He's troublesome too. If we get into troubles, it's mostly because of him. He once pressed an alarm button and we got chased by bunch of Krangdroids." Mikey looked down, embarrassed when the camera faced his way. "It's just the way you are." Raph said patting his brother's back.

I sighed. "Well the next question is that are you happy to be a turtle?" Leo's eyes suddenly changed. "Well, I love being turtle and all, but I would enjoy if I can go up to the surface without people freaking out, just like I said before." His eyes were filled with sadness and hope, just a little bit though. I decided to change the subject, and quick.

"The last question, Leonardo. This is from the fan, not me. Which do you prefer, very girly girls or tomboys?" His head perked up and without hesitation, "Tom boy. I don't think I can stand very girly girl's shopping and acting weak and stuff like that. Tom boy, I think I can go skate boarding with her, so she's definitely okay." I nodded in agreement. "How about me?" I asked. "You? Well, maybe… I'm not sure. We just met." I noticed his blush and laughed. "It's okay, you don't have to think about it."

I paused myself a bit, took a deep breath and said, "Well, I guessed the interview is over now. Did you enjoyed the interview?" He smiled. "Yes. I enjoyed it very much. Umm, I have a question. Do you know what fanfic we are gonna show up next time?" "Hmm? Oh, yes I do. Another girl with same name as mine will come up, I heard. Not me. Just to remind you." "The title?" "Transformation. You will know more about it during other interviews, so don't rush." He nodded and stood up along with me. "Folks, the first IDEA Interview is now over and I hope you really enjoyed it! The next special quest will be Donatello and I hope I can get whole bunch of questions for him, and have a wonderful day!"

**Please review! Oh, and about Dawn and Paul, they are the characters from Pokemon and Paul calls Dawn troublesome. Please review questions for Donnie!**


	3. Interview with Donatello

IDEA Interview Donatello

**Special Thanks to: I Love Kittens, Scarcrowlovinggirl98, M.R, bell-13-tmnt-lover, ninja-warrior101, zrexheartz, my dad, and my brother**

**Yay~ I got a lot of questions this time! Last time I got only one question for Donnie ^^; well, that was the original one anyway. I had to make up the rest of the questions…. And you don't know how hard that is, not to make up stupid ones. This is the rewrite so I hope Donnie enjoys this thing without wiping his tear out!**

I'm so lucky that this thing actually went out great! Let's see, this time is Donatello the smartest one, and my favorite (A.N not mine). Alright, here I go!

I walked up to the stage with smile and my hand waving toward the audience. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you already enjoyed the interview with Leonardo and today's special guest is everyone's favorite brainiac, Mr. Donatello! Donatello climbed up the stage with dressed up formal than his brother last week. With tuxedo, bow tie, gloves, and a top hat? Oh my… this turtle needs to work on his fashion sense, not his brain.

"Hello Donatello. Evelyn Justified, nice to meet you." We shook our hand and sat down. He took off his hat and put it on his knees. "Well did you have a nice trip on a way here?" I asked. "Yes, but my brothers teased me about me and April." Donnie blushed and crowds chuckled. "Well, hopefully we don't get any questions related to that subject and let's move on."

"Alright the first question is what do you think of Steve Jobs?" Donnie's faced brightened. "Oh, he's my hero! I wish I can think of anything that is brilliant as he's was." "Well, you already made T-Phone, those karts, Metalhead… you made lots of inventions!" Donnie scratched back of his head. "Well, I want to make something that everyone can enjoy just like Steve Jobs did." I nodded.

"Well, this one will be an interesting question for you and let's hope that it won't lead to a lecture. What do you think of possibility's on Mars?" I heard a groaning sound coming from the turtles and Donnie began his speech. "Well, I think life being on Mars isn't really a possible thing despite there is ice and all, but the atmosphere is in too low pressure to make ice into the form of liquid…." I tried to concentrate but I couldn't since I couldn't understand any of it…. My apologies… His brothers were already covering his ears and so did the entire audience except for very few of them. I hurried on to the next question as soon as he was finished.

"Well thank you for the unexpected lecture. Well then, what do you think of your name? The artist, Donatello isn't as famous as your brothers' namesake."  
"Well, that's what I like about my name, actually. You see, when people don't know something and only you know it, you feel like you are smarter than the others! So, not a lot of people know the artist Donatello, but when you know it you feel smarter and that's it. My name makes feel like they are smart, like me." Donnie smiled as he finished. I nodded, I just couldn't agree with him more, it suits him perfectly. "Well I see. It suits the genius with IQ of 649." I giggled as I said it. "Thank you very much."

"Next one, why do you work on lab every day?" "I like in my lab. Besides by working there that means I don't have to waste my time like Raph and Mikey does." I heard Raph grumbling and Mikey about to protest but Leo stopped him. "I have a very productive hobby." Donnie said proudly, as he started to polish his hat.

"Hey Donnie, let's have a bet. I bet my Lugia that I can make you drop your hat off your knee." I said, teasingly. "What's Lugia?" He asked, as he stopped polishing his hat. "You know that I'm from Pokemon fanfic and I own a lot of them. My darling Silver is my strongest Pokemon." I said proudly. "That means you are going to give it to me?" He asked. I nodded. My Pokemon in the crowd croaked in protest. "Sure, bring it I'll bet weapons from me and my brothers." He smirked. Leo, Mikey and Raph stood up in protest. "Deal." I smirked back. "What do you think of April?" Without meaning to do it, he dropped his hat, which he was holding. His eyes were blank. "I win!" I said. The staffs were trying their best to prevent the turtles from coming up to the stage to get their hands on Donnie. "I'm sorry boys, no Lugia." I said, pointing toward my Pokemon in the crowd. He croaked happily.

Donnie spaced out. "Umm, your answer to the question?" I asked. "Oh, yeah. Why are you asking this?" "Just answer it." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Well, I don't want to answer it." Raph started let very colorful words flowing out of his mouth saying that he just risked their weapons for the question that he can't even answer. Donnie blushed and developed a sudden interests in his fingers. "I'm sure your fingers are fine Donnie." I said. He blushed and turned away. "Let's have you answer to that question later and I'll ask you another one."

"Have you ever had any embarrassing dreams about you-know-who?" Donnie blushed furiously and glared at me. If looks can kill, I will be ripped into pieces by now. "NO." he said. "Well that was simple." I said, giggling and I also heard Mikey's laughter.

"Which one will you pick, brain or your family?" Donnie calmed himself down and crossed his arms. "My family, obviously. Even though brain sounds tempting." Leo frowned at his younger brother. "I said Family, Leo. NOT brain!" Donnie shouted toward his brother then sat turned toward my way.

"Let's move on to the next question. Do you prefer cap better or a hat?" "Hat." Without hesitation he said as he dusted his hat. "Well that answers everything, right folks?" The crowd shouted in unison, "YES!" Donnie waved to the crowd, smiling.

"Well for the grand part, what is your Idea?" I asked, leaning toward him. "My Idea, hmm…." Donnie thought for a second. "I want the world with people who can understand what I'm saying. Unlike someone I know…" Donnie said, glancing toward his brothers. They all rolled their eyes. "Anything else?" "I want to go out to the surface, like Leo said. But I also want to go to all the exhibitions that are held for inventions or machines or anything like that!" Donnie seemed to get excited. "Oh, and I also want to have….." "Sorry, I couldn't quiet hear that." He mumbled once more. "Ahhem?" "Fine. I want a girlfriend." His brothers burst into laughter. "You? Girlfriend? In your dreams Donnie!" Raph said, now falling on his shell. "Dude! That is the most funniest thing I've ever heard in my life!" Mikey said, grabbing his stomach. "Best punch line ever!" Leo said. Donnie looked down blushing. "We should move on." I said trying to find a good question for Donnie.

"Please gentlemen, be quiet. I mean it." As I said, my baby Lugia flew toward them and landed right next to Leo. "Is this a threat?" Leo asked. I shrugged. "Mr. Donatello, I wanted to ask you if you can create something that can turn all the turtles into humans." I asked. "Well, I need to do a research and experience about it. But why?" "The author needs that for her next fanfic with you guys." Donnie thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I guess I can try…." I beamed. "Good! Now here's the last question."

"Already? Wow, time flies really fast." He said, sitting straight. "I know. Well, you like smart girls, right?" He nodded. "Do you want the girl to be smarter than you or not smarter than you?" he thought for a moment. Well, he thought for a long time. "Is it that hard to make a decision?" I asked. "Umm, smarter than me. I don't want her to think that I'm conceited whenever I tell her something that she knows." I raised my eye browse. "Very thoughtful of you, Donnie. Wait, I still have an answer to get from you."

I heard him gulp. "What do you think of April? And just please, this will be broadcasted all over New York, or even the whole world, whoever reading this… And they already saw you blushing furiously so just answer please." I pleaded. "Well, I, um, uh, I think she's really nice and pretty. Ur… can I finish here?" I sighed. "Fine." He smiled and stuck his tongue out to his brothers.

"Well readers, IDEA Interview with Donatello is finally over. I hope you enjoyed this very much. Nest is Charis' favorite turtle, Raphael and see you next time!"

**I am terribly sorry that I made Donnie humiliated. I am apologizing to all the Donatello fans. But please understand that I did it for fun, not meaning it…. Please accept my apology.**

**Please review for our favorite bad boy, Raphael.**


	4. Interview with Raphael

IDEA Interview

Special Guest: Raphael

**Special Thanks to: my teacher David, ninja-warrior101, bell-13-tmnt-lover, I Love Kittens too, turtlegirls16, zrexheartz, Scarecrowlovinggirl98, M.R, TMNT girl. (that's still much more than Leo and Donnie like it did on the original one)**

**My fav turtle's turn! Just in case some of you had noticed, I changed the cover for the story as its logo just like I did for Master Squad. Anyway, thanks for all the reviewers! I will start on Transformation soon 'cause Masquerade is now finished (only epilogue left). **

Last week's was bit weird. I still can't believe that I made a bet over my sweet Silver! He's still mad after all those treats and free time. Sigh, I guess it _is _my fault. I thought as I went to the stage. As I reached to the chair, I turned my look into a bright smile and faced the crowd and bowed. The crowd cheered and clapped. I grabbed my mike and spoke into it, "Ladies and gentlemen, I represent you, Raphael!" Raphael stepped into the stage, wearing black jacket, pants, clip-on tie, and white shirt. He shook hand with me and sat on his chair.

"So, how are you doing?" I asked. "Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. How about you?" "Thank you for being so polite. I'm fine." Raph scratched his head. "So I got lots of questions from my fans?" He asked, crossing his legs. "Yes, quiet a lot. It was a good thing that I asked my teacher too." "So, I got the most questions from the fans?" "Yeah, I guess-""Hey guys, did you hear that? I got more questions than you guys! Take that!" Leo and Donnie frowned and Mikey and I sweat dropped. "I'm sure Mikey will get more." I said and Raph scowled at me.

"Now, I do have bunch of questions to ask. First of all, how did you get your pet turtle, Spike?" "I was about 10 and I found him at the sewer. I guess he was abandoned. He was really cute and kinda was a reminder of us so I couldn't leave him so I brought him along. I got teased by Mikey. "What did you do to poor Mikey?" "Just punched him a little." He shrugged. "A little? You nearly broke my shell!" Mikey stood up from his seat to protest.

"So what's the second question?" Raph asked, completely ignoring his brother. "Alright, do you have any celebrity crushes?" "I don't know any celebrity. Did you made up that question?" "No…" Raph looked at me in disbelief but swayed his hand for next question.

"Next question is, how's the life down the sewer?" I asked. "It's not that bad when you get used to it. I kinda enjoy living down there too. Except the part that we always have to hide. And the stink." He complained. "I thought I told Leo that Charis said that she will let you guys out of the sewer." I said. "Great reminder. Thanks." "No problem."

"From 1 to 10 how strong do you think you are?" "Are you kidding? 1 to 10? I'm probably over 10." "Arrogance isn't goo, Raphael." I said, searching for the next one.

"Next one is pretty similar to the previous one. How hot do you think you are, from 1 to 10?" I asked without looking at him. "What do you think?" He asked. "Don't flirt with **me**. Flirt with Eve in another fanfic." I said, slightly frowning. "Fine, this one I can say it out loud. 100." His brothers started to laugh their shell out. "What? It is so true!" "Only your fans think that way." Leo said, laughing. "I think he's pretty cute." I said, snickering. "See, she agrees!" Raph said, pointing in my way. "Very funny, Eve." I shrugged, "I'm here for Charis, remember? She'd probably said that too." Leo crossed his arms.

"Now, what do you think of Captain Ryan?" "Bunch of nonsense that destroys innocent children's mind." He said without hesitation, too fast which startled me. Leo stood up from his chair, "Now wait just a second!" Leo stood up from his seat. "Can we please move on now? I don't want to hear a stupid, boring lecture from the 'fearless leader.'" Raph said, boring expression on his face. "Yeah, we probably should." I said. "HEY!" Leo protested. I shushed him and made him seat back down on his seat.

"Alright the next question is, what is your Idea?" "Well, let's see… people of justice, plenty of criminals that I can beat the shell out of them. Only little though." "Is that it?" I asked. "Then what did you expect from me?" He asked. "Well nothing. Sorry, that was too short."

"Are you interested in girls?" I asked. "What kind of question is that?" Raph asked and his brothers started to snicker. "A good one, now please answer." "Is Charis trying to use that in her fic?" "I'm sure the answer to that question is yes." I said. "Oh… Well, yes. But not as much as Donnie." Donnie frowned. "I don't think I should, but I agree with that." Donnie gaped at us. "You guys are devil." He said, in disbelief.

"Sorry for being an evil meanie. Now, for the next question, what would you do if someone kidnaps Spike?" I asked. "That's easy. I'm gonna find whoever did it and rip this guy's guts out." He said as he smiled evilly. Rest of the people, including me, stared at him. "What? I'm just kidding." He said as he looked around. "You are so twisted." I said. "Thanks!" He said and I slammed my forehead with my palm.

"Let's just say I believe that he was joking about that matter, and let's move on to the next question. What do you think of Leonardo as the leader of your team?" I asked and I knew that this is a fascinating question. "I'm sure that I could've been the better leader." He answered, crossing his arms. "What makes you say that?" I asked. "Because I'm the better fighter." He said, as a matter of factly. "I'm much wiser than you." Leo said. "Blah, blah, blah. What's the next question?"

"Why do you hate the nickname, 'Raphie'? It's cute…" I asked. His brothers tried not to laugh. "It's too girly." He said. "I don't like girly stuffs. Do you?" "Blah, I hate girly things. Just look at me! Do you think girly girls _only_ wear black, white, and grey? I don't think so…" I said, crossing my arms on my chest. "Hmm, I guess so."

"What makes red your favorite color?" "Red is the color of passion! And I also heard that it is the color of excitement. I think they suit me, don't you think so?" He asked. I chuckled. "I guess so."

"The next one, I'm not sure you will like it. Do you want to have a girlfriend?" Raph sighed, "Why do fans and _you _keep asking those question? Ugh." He complained. I heard Donnie grumbling something that I couldn't hear, but looking from his lips, he's probably saying 'lucky.' "Well, at least it's better than Donnie's situation because he didn't get a question like this." Donnie growled and glared at his brother. "Cant's you just answer?" I complained. "Oh, alright. I don't really want a girlfriend, like desperately, but if there's a girl who actually likes me for who I am, I guess I will want her as my girlfriend." "Aww~ That's so cute!" I exclaimed and he frowned at me, slightly.

"The next question, how often you train?" "Everyday, duh! Then how do you think I am able to keep my temper down? I punch bags and that actually makes me feel alright."

"I actually didn't need any details for that question, but okay. What are the things that you dislike the most?" "People being so arrogance and Mikey teasing me for talking to Spike." He said, simply. "Dude! You admitted it! You did! And I was recording it!" Mikey cried out, laughing. "Erase it, or you will be sorry." Raph growled at his brother. "No need to worry Mikey, I'll let you borrow one whenever you need it. After all, this _is _getting recorded." I said as I waved toward a camera. Raph just growled silently.

"Another question! Is it true that you suck your thumb when you go to sleep?" Raph turned same as his bandanna color as the whole audience roared into laughter. "No. Where did you got that question?" He asked slowly and intimidating. I called Silver just in case I need a protection. "Somewhere." I answered, half whimpering. God, that was embarrassing.

"Just to chill out, I think you will like this one. Multiple choice. Mikey pranks you a lot and which do you prefer to choose as a revenge? A) put hot sauce in his soda? B) Sick Spike on him? C) hug it out D) hog ties and throws him inside a pet shop with 5$ or better yet he's yours for free painted on his shell?" God that was long. "Are you kidding? A or D." Mikey frowned. "Hope that enlightened you a bit."

"Which girl you pick? A girl who can kick your ass, or a damsel in distress?" He thought for a moment. "Man that's a hard one. I pick, umm….. ur…. Damsel in distress? I kinda want to be a Prince Charming or Knight in Shining armor or stuff like that." "You are damn lucky that Evelyn Lim isn't anything like Evelyn Justified." I told him and he sighed in relief.

"Well, after that loooong interview, this is the last question. After a fight with Leo, do you guys hug it out and have a 'bro moment'?" Raph shook his head and said 'no.' "Why should I? hugs are for girls." I thought and smiled evilly. "Want to play truth or dare?" "No. after I've seen what you've done to Donnie last week I don't want to do it." He looked away. "Scared?" I asked. "No." He growled. "Then let's do it. You first. I pick dare." He grinned. "Lend your Pokemon to us until the next interview." He ordered. I growled. "Fine. Which one? I have 6 now." Raph's grin got bigger. "All six of them." I almost spilled dirty language from my mouth but handed him my six Pokeballs after returning Silver.

"Alright, you. Truth or dare?" "Dare." He said examining the balls. "GO and hug all of your brothers." I said, firmly. He stared at me in disbelief but he sent down the stage and hugged his brothers, which eventually transmuted into a big group hug. "Awwww" The crowd said. After long 2 minutes he came back on stage, shooting a death glare at me. I looked away. "Well, that's it folks. That was the interview with Raphael, and let's give him a big round of applause." I said, clapping along with the audience. "Next IDEA Interview's guest is the trouble maker, Mikey. Please leave questions and have a good day." I bowed toward the crowds.

**That was longer than I expected. Well, I mixed the old version with recent questions, so it has to be long… anyway, sorry for being so late ^^; please review!**

**Oh, and extra special thanks to bell-13-tmnt-lover, for giving me a terrific idea about the truth and dare.**

**P.S Mikey doesn't have the original version, so I need fresh new ones. **


	5. Interview with Michelangelo

IDEA Interview

Special Guest: Michelangelo

**Special thanks to; I'mYourShadow-SoI'mWatchingYou, ninja-warrior101, one Guest, I Love Kittens too, zrexheartz **

**This is the first time for me to write the interview of Mikey since this was erased before I could even start on his. Please understand if I don't update soon, I didn't get enough questions so I needed to make them up. Please excuse me for the Pokemons and stuff. Eve is from my Pokemon fic.**

"Hello, this is Evelyn Justified of the IDEA Interview!" I cried out as I bowed toward the crowd. "Well, if you remember, I let my precious Pokemons in hand of cruel Raphael." I said as I wiped my fake tears. "Well I'm so glad they are coming back! Anyway, introducing you our favorite mischievous boy, Michelangelo!" I said as Mikey climbed up the stage in formal and with a goofy smile. We sat down after we shook hands. "Umm, my Pokemons?" I asked. "Oh, here you go!" Mikey handed me my precious balls. Let's see, Mark (Minccino), Amy (Emolga), Silver, Devon (Typhlosion), Blackout (Hydreigon), and Judy (Zorua). I flashed a smile at him.

"Well, now that I have my sweeties back, let's interview. First question, do you like Spike?" Mikey shook his head, his expression sad. "No. I don't like him because my own brother like his better than me. And Raph will probably choose him over me." '_Awwww' _the crowd called out. I reached over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay. In reality, I'm sure Raph will save ya." I comforted him. "Thank you Eve, you are even better than him." Raph tried to protest but he didn't and just crossed his arm.

"Okay, the second one is, who is your favorite celebrity?" He shrugged. "As Raph said, we don't really know any celebrity. But I really like Taylor Swift. She's a good singer." He said as he sighed. I giggled.

"Alright, next one. Do you ever want to be taken serious for once?" he stared at me in disbelief. "Are you serious? Well that sounded funny, but really. Can you imagine awesome Michelangelo, the serious dude? Dudette, you don't know me do you?" "I will just take it as a no, and that question wasn't from me." "Oh.. okay."

"Okay, this one is definitely not from me, or the author. How those it feel like to be the hot one in the group? Signed, Mikey's biggest fan." I said my eye browse twitched. "Dude, seriously? They really think I'm the hot one it the group? Raph, did you hear that? Fans think I'm hot!" Raphael frowned. "Well that fan must not like me, 'cause I think that I'm the hot one." Donnie and Leo both rolled their eyes. Donnie even pretended to puke on Raph's lap. The red turtle frowned. Mikey turned away from them, "Anyway, I feel awesome and HOT to be the HOT ONE in the team!" he then waved toward the camera, "Thank you for saying that I'm the hot one!"

"The next one, it's NOT from me or author. Will you eat an ice cream covered pizza?" He thought for a second. "I'm not sure. Because pizza's supposed to be warm and ice cream is supposed to be cold and if ice cream is covering a pizza, it will make ice cream warm and melt and make pizza be cold and I would feel like I'm eating a frozen pizza with vanilla all over it and I won't feel any pepperonis on it and-" "CUT IT OUT WILL YA? WE GET IT!" Raph cried out from the audience, growling. "Oh yeah. I want to try it but I don't think I'll find it tasty." I nodded. "I get it."

"Mikey, if you would win $1,000,000, are you gonna hide it from Splinter or rub it in Raph's face?" I asked and I closed my eyes slightly. "1,000,000 BUCKS? HOLLY MOLLY! THAT'S MORE THAN ANY MONEY I EVER HAD IN MY LIFE!" he screamed and I had to cover my ears. 'This show is ruined.' I thought. "WILL YA STOP SCREAMIN'?" Raph roared from the crowd and Leo and Donnie had to cover their ears again. "Perhaps you should be quiet first, Raphael." I said, frowning as I pulled out my empty Pokeball. Of course, he didn't knew so he immediately shut up.

"Um, the answer?" I asked. "Oh yeah, I will definitely rub it on Raph's face. Hiding it, I don't know. I will have to face it. So if you want to know it, just send me million bucks and then I will tell you!" I laughed. "I'm not falling for that, sorry." He groaned.

"What would be the biggest prank you would put on Raph?" He thought for a moment and glanced nervously toward his brother, who was glaring at him. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." I said. He sighed. "Dress Spike as a girl. That would be a prank. Giving him ribbon, pink dress, pedicure, make up… that will be epic!" I sweat dropped. Raph growled.

"Why do you get scared so easily?" "Me? I don't get scared." "Really?" I asked suspiciously. "Mmhmm." He nodded. I winked toward one of the staff. Soon the whole auditorium's light was off. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikey's scream filled the whole place. I already told the crowd about the light off but not the turtles though. When the light was back on, the turtles were sitting at their place except for Mikey, who was hanging on to me. "Can you please let go of me?" I asked, as I gritted my teeth. "Ooops." He said then released me then went back to his seat. "But I don't get scared easily." I slapped my forehead and sighed.

"Alright, what is your Idea?" "My Idea's pretty simple. I want people to be funny and have an easy going life like I do. Like my brothers, I want to walk around the surface, freely." "That's it?" I asked. "Yes." He answered. "Okay…."

"How do you think you will die?" his face saddened again and looked down. "I hope peacefully. No threat, just happy. With my family…" I noticed that other turtles' face were sad too. The audience were silent.

"I hate awkward silence. Last question. What do think of April and Donnie?" his face suddenly brightened. "Never. April's too good to be Donnie's girlfriend." "SERIOUSLY? WHY DO YOU GUYS ALL THINK OF IT THAT WAY?" Donnie exclaimed. I shrugged. "Well that was a fun ending, right?" Mikey nodded. Donnie frowned.

"Well, people this is end of the 4th IDEA Interview. Next one's April and don't ask about Donnie. I have that one covered. May peace be with you and have a nice day."

**Transformation is updated! My first long shot TMNT fic! Please wish me luck and send me questions for Ms. O'Neil. **


	6. Interview with April

IDEA Interview

Special Guest: April O'Neil

**Special thanks to: I Love Kittens too, ninja-warrior101, Scarecrowlovinggirl98, I'mYourShadow-SoI'mWatchingYou, one of the Guests.**

My first interview with a girl. Damn, I'm more used to hanging out with boys… Well, I'll just have to try my best and blah blah blah. I stepped up on to the stage and bowed to the crowd like I always do. "Folks, today's guest is very special guest! The only girl I'm going to be interviewing until either Master Squad or Transformation. I introduce you, Miss April O'Neil!" I cried out loud and as she entered, I crossed my fingers.

"Hello, Ms. O'Neil are you ready for the interview?" I asked as we sat down. "Yes I am. I'm pretty nervous actually. First time having an interview." "Hey, it's going to be fine. It was the first time for the turtles too. By the way, did you watch any of the Interviews with the turtles?" April nodded. "I watched the one with Raphael. Rest, I couldn't watch." She gave apologetic look to the turtles.

"I'm sure it's okay for them as well. The first question, how do you feel being train as a kunoichi?" April thought for a moment, "I think being a kunoichi is awesome! Even though it's hard training and all, but it can't be seriously worse than high school." She shrugged. "Do you have bad feelings about school or you don't have any friends there?" I asked. April looked startled but she looked down and shook her head. I decided I won't try to figure it out.

"Sorry about that. Can we move on?" I asked. She nodded. "Do you plan on going out with the guys on runs topside, or is your training more so for self-defense?" "Well, I don't plan on going patrol with them right now, because I'm pretty weak compare to them. I'm still training and defense, I'm more of an attacker." I nodded.

"Do you like Donnie as in friend or love interest?" She shook her head, "I think him as my best friend." That was probably the shortest respond I got during this show. She didn't seemed to want to talk about it more so I just passed on. Donnie looked like he was about to faint, but thanks to Raph's Wake-up Slap*, he was able to wake up.

"April, which of the turtles are the one who's closest to you?" "Donnie of course. He saved my life and he's the one who cares about me more anyone else. Still he's sometimes acting weird." April answered as she shrugged on the last part. "Wow, I don't believe it." I said, glancing toward the turtles. If eyes can smirk, I'm pretty sure my eyes were smirking at Donatello. Donnie scowled.

"What do you see yourself doing in the future?" April pondered deeply. "I'm not a scientist like my dad, and I don't really get good grades at school, except for math and science. I'm horrible at others. But I always wanted to be a reporter. Or my dad's assistant. That's a fair reason for me to study hard on science." "I agree. But for me, I already have my dreams come true."

"If your dad found about Donny having feelings for you, how would you react and how about your dad?" I asked, smirking toward the genius. "Well, I know that's not true, but I honestly don't know. I always thought of him as a friend and I don't want any relationship with boys right now. I blinked. "I'm sure that will change when you someone as cute as my boyfriend." I said. She shrugged. "For my dad, I don't think he will think Donnie as a son-in-law, he probably think of him as my friend and savior." I could see that Donnie was fairly shocked, again.

"Next one! What do you think about each of the Hamato brothers?" "Those are easy. Leo's calm, collective, and seems to carry all of the responsibilities on his shoulder. Donnie's more calm than Leo. He's cool when you get to know him, and he is very interpersonal, I'm sure he will be able to make friends with anyone, like he did to me. He just think too much." She paused for a moment. "Raph is active and I know that when justice is in need, he will be there. He's just too intrapersonal and aggressive and has a bad temper. As for Mikey, he is even more active than Raph, and more interpersonal than Donnie. He's fun to hang out and he will be a great entertainer if he was a human. He needs to think though."**

"That, every single words I had to agree with. Ms. O'Neil, what kind of guy do you like?" "I like tall guys who are smart like my father, and can be very trusted. I want him to love me the way I am." "That's how every girl want her guy to be." I said. "Or maybe not, but most of them."

"Next one is going to be funny, at least for the audience… If you had to be stuck with one of the turtles in a locked room for a whole day, who would ya want to be stuck with?" April blushed and I saw Donnie blush as well. Others were teasing his shell off. "Well, Mikey? At least I won't be bored to death for a whole day." She said. "Woo Hoo! Take that Donnie! I win!" Mikey said, standing up and slightly nudging the purple turtle, who now seemed to be irritated. "Please sit down, Mikey. This wasn't a competition." I said. "Well, it was for Donnie!" I couldn't argue with that…

"Well, moving on… What is your Idea?" Simple question, yet she ponder for a fairly long time. "Well, I have thought about it a lot because of the interview, but I don't really know what my **real** idea is. But I do think that the perfect world will actually treat people equally, not judging them by their looks or their test scores, or something like that. I also want U.S.A to have a right for my turtle friends to legally live. Like they said during their own interview." The crowd was silent. That's what most people want and thinks everyday yet sometimes we don't realize it.

"Well, I have only one request left for you, can you tell us about your mom? If you are okay with it, that is…" "I'm fine. I never liked my mom anyway. She and my dad divorced. When I was about 7, she and I never got along and that was one of the reasons."*** "Well, sorry that I asked. I don't get along with my dad, just think it's bit weird." April smiled.

"Well, that was the interview with Miss April O'Neil. Did you had a fair time here?" "Yes, I enjoyed it. It had been a great experience since I want to be a reporter. Thank you for inviting me." "Hey, it was nothing." I turned toward the audience, "Next interview will be with Master Splinter. Please leave questions!"

***Wake-up Slap is a Pokemon Fighting type move. Eve described it that way since she's a trainer.**

**** Her saying about the turtles is my thoughts about the turtles. **

***** I don't know about her mom in the series, so please excuse me if there will be any episodes about April's mom.**

**Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. Anyway, I need to ask you something. I am currently working on 3 fanfics; IDEA Interview, Transformation, and Master Squad. IDEA Interview will be over soon, and I was wondering if you readers wanted me to work on 2 stories or 3, I have a plan for another one. Please review! Please also review for Transformation! I am desperate for it!**


	7. Interview with Master Splinter

IDEA Interview

Special Guest: Master Splinter

**Special Thanks to: I Love Kittens too, ninja-warrior101, Scarecrowlovinggirl98**

**I only have one more interview to do. I hope you enjoy this one. I never planned for the interview with Splinter but I just thought that I should do it.**

I am really nervous about this one. I mean, they were all younger than me and now I have to interview someone older than me! I hope I can get substitute like my dad can do the interview for me…. Hah…. I climbed up the stage and bowed toward the crowd, usually. "Good evening people! This is Eve of the IDEA Interview and I'm here to have an interview with someone very special, I hear by represent you, Master Splinter!" The elderly rat in plum robe walked up to the stage.

"Konbanwa Sprinter san. Ogenkidesuka?"* I asked. "Ah, Watashi wa genkidesu. Arigato."** He replied. "Dudette, since when can you speak Japanese?" Mikey asked from the crowd. "I'm from Pokemon…" I said. "Oh. Right." "One of the viewers of this show wanted to apologize for asking Mikey about his death." I asked after I saw him sitting down. "No need to apologize. It's just a question and I want him to accept his death the way he wants." I sighed in relief.

"Well, may I ask questions?" I asked. "Yes. I am eager to hear them." He said. "Why did you named your sons after 4 Renaissance artists?" I asked. "Well, I named them by the four most famous artists, because I wanted them to be like them." "In which way, may I ask?"  
"I wanted them to be just as great as them. And I am also a fan of their works. Just looking at them made me happy."

"Ah, I understand you. Now, why did you choose blue, red, purple and orange as the boys' masks? Any special meaning on these colors?" "Oh, I didn't choose it. They chose it by theirselves. About the meanings, perhaps you should ask my sons." "Oh.. I will do that next week."

"Well, don't misunderstand, this one is not from me." He nodded. "Do you sometimes feel more like a mother than a father sometimes?" I spotted the turtles, who were trying not to laugh. "I sometimes do. Since they don't have a mother, I have to do both mother and father's work at the same time." He glanced at his sons. "But I prefer to be a father than mother. I'm a man not a woman." I giggled.

"Alright. Now, I was wondering, where did you get TV or sofa, and how did you even managed to make a kitchen down in the sewer?" I asked, I was really curious about this. "Well I got a help from an old friend of mine, he didn't know about my sons, but he did helped me to make a home for me. Sadly he passed out few years ago." "I'm sorry." I said. "Sore wa shinpaishinaide daijōbudesu."*** I nodded.

"Well another question. On a scale from 1 to 10 how well behaving and mannered are your sons?" He thought for a moment. "My oldest son Leonardo is very well mannered. I hope you saw that from the interview between you and him." "Yes I did." "I will give Leonardo about 9, 1 is missing because sometimes being a leader had made him forgotten about the manner."

"What about Donnie?" "My most brilliant son. He is even more mannered than Leonardo sometimes, but average 8.5." "I have to ask you the reasons, so what about the rest of the boys?" "Raphael is 4. And Michelangelo is 3." I heard Mikey complaining about being lower than Raph, who smacked his brother's head. "You know the reason for that, right?" I nodded.

"Now, I want to ask you about your Idea." "My Idea… Please give me some times." "Sure." As he thought I patted Silver, who was right next to my chair. His croak filled the stadium. "I want to have him…" Mikey said. "Well Donnie lost his chance when he made a bet with her." Raph said. "And we had to give her our weapons. Thank god we had some spares." Leo said as well.

"Ah, my Idea, I want the world where everyone is treated fairly. And no harm will be ever done to them. My sons and I will no longer be hiding and they will live as ordinary teenagers." He said. "I do hope it will come someday." I said, dreamingly.

"Well sir, do you think your sons will be able to find their true love?" I asked. The turtles started to blush, especially Donnie. "Watashi wa tashika ni kame o aisuru koto ga dekiru hito ga arudarou kitai shite imasu."**** I laughed a bit. Leo and Donnie laughed nervously but Raph and Mikey just spaced out until Donnie translated it. "Charis will give them love, that's for sure." I said. He nodded.

"Sir, this is the last question. How do you deal with raising four teenage boys by yourself?" He sighed. "It's certainly not an easy job, but I do my best to keep them in control by teaching them how real ninjas should act like." "That's nice. Since they are trying to be a ninja, but aren't ninjas assassin?"

"We are loyal to the ones we serve. We do have to be an assassin to serve him, or her." "Loyalty is sometimes a bad thing." I said. "Perhaps you are right. But to us loyalty is everything." "Yes, I agree with you."

"Well, it's over now, people. That was the interview with Master Splinter. Next is the group interview of the turtles. I'm planning to ask them all the same questions. Please send me questions." I stood up and bowed to the crowds.

***Good evening Mr. Splinter how are you?**

****Ah, I'm fine. Thank you.**

*****It's fine, don't worry.**

******I sure do hope there will be someone who can love turtles.**


	8. Final Group Interview

IDEA Interview Final interview

**Special Guests: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo**

**Special thanks to: I'mYourShadow-SoI'mWatchingYou, EpicThunder101, ninja-warrior101, Autogirl91, my brother Calvin.**

**This is the final IDEA Interview with the turtles. IDEA Interview might come back with either Pokemon or My Little Pony. Until then, this is the last one.**

Well, this is the final interview. Let's hope that this will be good and let's enjoy this. I walked up to the stage. I bowed to the crowd and tried my best to smile. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Evelyn Justified, here to interview our favorite turtles. Today, it's a group interview so I am going to interview them at once. Please come out!" I cried out and the turtles came up to the stage. "Wow, I missed coming up here." Donnie said and Mikey agreed.

"Well, it's good to interview you guys again. How are you?" "Good to be here." Leo said. "Perfect!" Donnie said. "I'm fine." Raph said. "Awesome!" Mikey said. "Well, then are you ready for the questions?" They all nodded.

"Which one of your brothers are you closest to?" they all thought. "For me, I guess Donnie." Leo said. "Leo." Donnie and Mikey said in unison. "Donnie." Raph said. "Wow, no Raph or Mikey. That's surprising." I chuckled.

"Why did you guys chose your colors and weapons?" "I like red, like I explained on my interview. And sais are close to combat. I feel like fighting with my own hand." Raphael responded the first. "Katana blades are traditional ninja weapon. That's why I chose it. And blue, it's the color of the ocean, peaceful and quiet." "I chose boo staff because I don't like violence. Those bloods and stuffs, although blades are necessary in some occasion, that's why I installed blades. It can convert into naginata staff." Donnie said proudly. "Nunchaku is A-W-E-S-O-M AWESOME! That's why I picked it! And oranges are awesome too!" "You spelled 'awesome' wrong, Michelangelo." Donnie said but everyone ignored it.

"Have you ever tried any human food beside pizza?" I asked. "Pizza gyoza." "Besides that too." "Slushes. We tried it. It was good." Leo said. "I liked the cake April brought." Donnie said. "Dream on, lover boy. I liked noodles and cereals and sushi, I liked a lot." "Ooh, ooh, I liked all of them!" Mikey's answer was the simplest answer that I can get from him.

"Next one. If you were a Greek/Roman god, who do you think you will be?" "Zeus." "Athena." "Ares." "Dionysus." They answered at the same time. Can you guess? "Why? And one at a time please. Donnie, you first." "I chose Athena because she's the goddess of wisdom. I am smart. So I thought Athena will suit me." "You want to be a girl?" Mikey asked. "That's not what I meant Donnie protested. "Dionysus is the party dude! That's why I want to be him!" Mikey said his tone full of excitement.

"Ares is born to fight. Isn't that obvious?" Raph asked, crossing his arms. "Zeus is the leader of all the gods. It's not because I am a Casanova or stuff like that." Leo said blushing and his brothers snickered at him. "Well, just in case you are wondering I have same opinion as Donnie when it comes to the gods." I said, winking.

"Oh, and this one's a very special one. From I'mYourShadow-SoI'mWatchingYou. She's thinking about writing a fanfic and she wanted to get an advice from you. Are you interested?" They all nodded. "First one, Living an Unfriendly Life After a potion spilled, Marceline and PB exchange lives by accident. Now with their lives exchanged, they must get the reverse until third sunrise or they'll be stuck like this forever..."

"Second, Life during the Mushroom War Unravel the hidden stories of Marceline and Ice King before Ice King's full transformation and Marceline in living in the Nightosphere.

"Third, What the heck?! After travelling into another continent, the guys find themselves...in the land of Aaa! Together with their counterparts, they must find the Witch before it's too late."

"What's your answer?" they thought for a moment. "I liked the third one." Raph said. ". I liked the first one." "Counterpart.. that is scientifically impossible, but interesting matter…" Donnie said. "Dude, war sounds awesome! I liked the second one!" "War isn't an awesome thing Michelangelo. Well, I'll leave the decision to her."*

"Do you ever dream of your brothers?" I asked. They looked at me like I was crazy. "Perverts, as in fighting Shredder or having a brother moments." "Ohhhh." They now nodded understandingly. "Of course we do! I dreamed about Raph saving me when I got caught by Shredder." "In your dream, Mikey." "Funny. I already dreamt that." Raph rolled his eyes and Mikey giggled. "We do. We live together, and it would be weird if none of us came out on our brothers' dream." Leo said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Sadly, the last question. What do you guys think of the works by the artists you are named after?" They all thought except for Mikey. "What do you mean? I'm Michelangelo, the one and only. My work, ohhh. Now I know what you mean, you want the little sculpture I made for Silver! Here you go." The rest of the turtles and I slapped our foreheads. While Donnie explained to Mikey, the rest answered. "I think Leonardo da Vinci is a true genius and I loved his work. He is magnificent." "I only saw Raphael's work once, but I loved it. It looked so holy and I felt like kneeling." "Was that work Transfiguration?" Raph nodded. Then Donnie explained how Donatello's work had a great curve and graceful figure. We listened to the sudden Art History lecture for 10 minutes until Raph smacked his head.

"I hate to say goodbye. But this is it. The interview with the turtles are finally over! I will come back with other interviews. Until then, bye bye!" I said to the camera. We stood up and hugged each other in good bye.

**IDEA Interview will come back later on with other characters. And for I'mYourShadow-SoI'mWatchingYou, I personally preferred the third one.**

**Ciao! ****감사합니다…**


End file.
